The present invention is directed to linear rails for use in conjunction with bearing assemblies. More particularly, the present invention is directed to bearing rail systems which include split rail sections.
Linear bearing assemblies are used in a number of applications in which linear motion load bearing structures are employed. For example, linear bearing systems are used in conjunction with rodless cylinders to guide load bearing saddles or platforms which move in a reciprocating manner along an external surface of the rodless cylinder body.
Linear bearing assemblies generally include a plurality of bearings and a rail system upon or along which the bearings move. The rail system provides a load bearing surface and a guide for the bearings which roll along rails thereof.
The rail systems of linear bearing assemblies typically include one or more linear rail sections. The linear rail sections have to be secured to a base or support body along which a load bearing structure moves. One common manner of securing rail sections to a base or support body involves providing channels in the base or support body and positioning the rail sections in the channels. The channels can be configured with undercut sides which prevent the rail sections from coming out of the channels once the rail sections are slid into the channels. When channels are used, the rail sections need to be secured to prevent movement thereof within the channels. One manner of securing rail sections of a linear bearing assembly in a base or support body involves inserting the rail sections into a channel and thereafter deforming the channel by applying pressure thereto so that the rail sections become physically clamped in the deformed channels. Such a process can have adverse effects on the base or support bodies, due to the stress which is created in the area adjacent the deformed channels.
The present invention provides a bearing rail system which includes a pair of interlocking split rail sections that can be inserted into a rail channel and coupled together therein in a manner which secures the rail sections in position.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides a bearing rail assembly which includes:
an elongate support;
at least one elongate channel formed in a surface of the elongate support; and
a pair of elongate bearing rail elements that are configured to interlock together within the at lease one elongate channel and present bearing support and guide surfaces.
The present invention further provides a method of fabricating a rail bearing assembly which involves:
providing an elongate support;
forming at least one elongate channel in a surface of the elongate support;
providing a pair of elongate bearing rail elements that are configured to interlock together within the at lease one elongate channel and present bearing support and guide surfaces; and
interlocking the pair of elongate bearing rail elements together within the elongate channel so that the bearing support and guide surfaces thereof are exposed from the surface of the elongate support.